


The Swimming Pool Of Blood

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt, Gay, Lust, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: Rin returns from Australia a changed man, in more ways that one. Upon his return and reunion with his best friends, he suddenly finds himself craving their blood. Sousuke Yamazaki's blood in particular.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written in over 2 years so please bear with me! ^_^ This idea came to me when I was watching Eternal Summer and reading Vampire Knight, cuz I multitask like that, and I am really excited to write it. Hopefully it comes out how I hope it will, and not in a creepy way :3 Comments would be very much appreciated!

Blood, red as his eyes and his hair, had suddenly become the main focus of Rin Matsuoka's life. As a small boy he had been a happy child, with normal friends and hobbies, but everything changed when he went away to Australia and met her. The swimming coach who had been so breathtaking beautiful that young Rin had been unable to take his eyes off her, to the point where he almost forgot how to swim halfway down the pool. She seemed to be always beside him, her penetrating gaze always upon the back of his head. It felt like her eyes were boring through his skull, enslaving his brain. His thoughts were always filled with her, until one day his naive curiosity got the better of him and he followed her home. Half way through the city, after swim practice at dusk, she turned to face him and smiled the most intoxicating, terrifying smile as she advanced upon him. After that, his memories were blank and he woke up safely in bed at home. 

This was all Rin knew until he returned to Japan and suddenly found himself desperately craving the company of a certain black haired, blue eyed swimmer above all else. He had known he was bisexual for quite some time so this didn't worry him per-say, but it was the nature of his craving that alarmed him considerably: he wanted... Haru's neck.  
Something about the way his fellow swimmer moved and turned his handsome head put Rin under a spell. The muscles that bulged and gleamed under shiny, tanned skin drew his scarlet gaze like a magnet, but unlike he expected, he was more interested by what lay beneath the skin. By what flowed through Haru's veins. It was then that he begun to realise he was not like the others, not like his friends anymore. He was a different being, something else entirely that just didn't fit in. 

The obsession begun to grow until he wasn't only yearning for a taste of Haruka Nanase, but for all of his friends and schoolmates, teachers and neighbours. Even his sister. He was disgusted with himself and gradually withdrew from Haru and the others, terrified he would lose control and hurt them like the psychopath he was. Slowly, he learned to control the urges he felt and found ways to suppress the fangs that threatened to burst out at any moment. But something happened that made him completely lose his resolve.  
A phantom of his past, an old friend, someone he had thought he would never see again, suddenly appeared in front of him one day, and despite how much he hated himself for it, all he wanted was that person. All he wanted was to seize him by the wrists, pin him down and gorge himself. Sousuke Yamazaki hadn't got a clue that when he looked into Rin's eyes, he wasn't looking at his childhood friend. He was looking at a vampire. He was looking at someone who wanted to drain him dry, and could do at the slightest provocation.

Rin couldn't bear to stand beside Sousuke when he was wearing low cut sweaters or unbuttoned shirts, he couldn't look him in the eye when they talked; his eyes only ever found the vein that throbbed down the side of his neck, blood ebbing and flowing like serene waves on the beach. Human Rin had already been long devoured by vampire Rin, and people slowly began to notice, starting with Haru. Haru being Haru didn't say a word as he noticed his friend becoming more and more unhinged every time they saw one another. Sousuke also sensed that something was wrong and unlike Haru, attempted to approach Rin on the subject, but was only met with a carmine coloured brick wall every time he tried. 

The bloody curse had tormented Rin's mind and body for far too long. He was parched into agony and self destructing. His lifelong dry spell was finally broken on a warm summer's evening, and that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to set the scene a bit ^_^ I really want to build a lot of tension between these two before everything really kicks off, but I don't have a great deal of time at the moment so a little installment for today!

Rin growled and slammed his fists against the vending machine window, rattling it as his can of soda stayed stubbornly stuck on the edge of its coil."Damn you," he muttered, kicking the metal feet until the machine shook. "Is it too much to ask that something could just go well in my life?"

"You need a hand?" Rin's head snapped around as a tall, muscular figure stepped out from around the shadowy corner of a wall.

"Sousuke," Rin said, averting his gaze. "No, I'm alright."

"You don't look it," Sousuke said, walking up to his friend and ruggling his deep red hair. "Let me try it, these machines are no match for me."

Rin stood away from his battle and allowed Sousuke to take a turn. He carefully placed a hand on either side of the machine and began to shake it from side to side, muscles flexing, gradually gathering momentum until it rocked violently from metal foot to metal foot on the concrete.

Clunk!

"Aha, there we go," Sousuke said, handing it to Rin. "You owe me one."

Rin nodded and gulped. As he took the cool can, their fingers brushed together and the world began to spin in slow motion, amplifying the sensation on Rin's skin until he could feel Sousuke's blood as if it were flowing through his own veins.

"Rin? You feeling okay? ...Rin?"

Rin snapped back to reality with a wobble and cracked open his soda. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's the second time you've said that today and I still don't believe you," Sousuke replied, raising an eyebrow. "Sit down for a moment."

Rin obeyed and crouched down, leaning back against the rough brick wall. His shirt slid up his back and the bricks scratched his skin, stinging as they did and releasing him momentarily from the overwheming longing he felt for the man beside him, the man who was always beside him. 

Sousuke copied Rin and also crouched down against the wall, close enough for their shoulders to rest together - his right and Rin's left. Rin noticed his friend wince in pain as his injured shoulder was touched, but he did not make any effort to pull away from the pain. Rin gulped again.

The two sat in silence down the alleyway, listening to the far away echo of the stream of traffic passing through the city, endless people's lives they would never know about, and that would never matter. Sousuke rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a pair of earphones, jamming one into his own ear before offering the other one to Rin, who declined it. Sousuke frowned and then shrugged, putting his playlist on shuffle. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall, the faint remnants of the song he was listening to reaching Rin's empty ears.

Rin's yearning heart began to beat incredibly fast as he allowed himself to look at Sousuke's neck: thick, toned, tanned, smooth skin just waiting to be bitten into. As much as he detested the thoughts that were raging through his mind, they were so normal to him in the presence of the one who drove him so insane, that he didn't even make an effort to banish them. He knew it would be futile to try. Everything about his long time best friend was just too delicious, it was starting to make him mad.

"Hey, Rin?"

Rin was hauled out of his brain at the stern mention of his name. "What?"

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Sousuke asked, pulling out an earphone.

"Huh?" Rin looked offended.

"You have massive bags under your eyes, they look packed ready for a trip across the globe," he chuckled at his own joke. "But seriously, why aren't you sleeping?"

"That's none of your concern," Rin said.

Sousuke jumped up, seized the front of Rin's sweatshirt and pulled him to his feet, slamming him against the wall. "It is my concern. You don't get to decide that for me. I want you to tell me why you're not taking care of yourself. And while we're on the subject, why you're withdrawing from me so much?"

Rin bit his tongue.

"Hey, answer me."

"I'm not withdrawing from you, I'm just going through a rough patch at the moment..." Rin sighed, his arms flopping to his sides.

Sousuke let go of his collar and took a step backwards, eyes wide and trembling. "Where's your spirit gone? Where's the Rin who would've grabbed my shirt, flipped us around and shouted back at me? What's devoured him?"

"I have," Rin breathed, his voice shaking. "I've devoured him."

Sousuke shoved his friend hard in the chest and began to walk away, ignoring Rin as he staggered backwards and slumped against the wall, winded and coughing. "You know where to find me when you're ready to talk," he said, stopping momentarily. "You don't need to face this alone."

Rin's breath caught in his throat at this, and when he went to call after Sousuke he found his voice had died. So he crumpled into a heap on the floor, empty soda can tumbling out of his limp grip, and watched his best friend turn the corner, hands rammed deep into his pockets, and disappear from view. Rin's heart began to hurt as if it were going to explode.

"Sousuke," he whispered, a single tear trickling down his pale cheek. "As much as this hurts, for both of us, it's best if you stay away... Yes, it's best that you stay away from me."


End file.
